


Sabrina snaps

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Sabrina snaps [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cheerleaders, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Sabrina finally stand up to Brittney for all the abuse.





	Sabrina snaps

Brittney Wong was practicing her cheerleading but she hears a angry voice.

"BRITTNEY WONG!"

It was Sabrina

Brittney said "Sabrina i-"

Sabrina said "I was abused by you i get hurt multiple times you manipulate me and i own it all to you!"

Brittney said "What are you talking about Sabrina"

Sabrina said "I just heard rich girls bullying poor girls but they stand up to them!"

Brittney said "But i-"

Sabrina said "SHUT UP! There was a boy who liked me better than you you spolied rich asian airhead cheerleader stereotype!"

The cheerleaders gasped and Sabrina walked away in anger.

Brittney growled

Star said "That was amazing Sabrina! Maybe you grew a spine"

Sabrina blushed "Well that is great"

Marco said "We're proud of you Sabrina"

Sabrina giggled

The End


End file.
